It is well known to recycle exhaust gas from a combustion chamber of a vehicular internal combustion engine for re-combustion in the chamber. Such recycling of exhaust gas assists in reducing motor vehicle emissions of particular pollutants, such as nitrogen oxides, and may conserve fuel.
Typically, the exhaust gas is conveyed directly from an exhaust gas source to an intake manifold that is constructed of metal. However, such metal manifolds are disadvantageous because they are costly to fabricate and subject to deterioration (e.g., rust). Intake manifolds constructed of plastic or plastic composites may be less expensive than metallic intake manifolds, however such plastic manifolds are disadvantageous because they may be easily degraded (e.g., melted, charred, etc.) by the high temperature of EGR valves mounted on the intake manifold.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat sink for dissipating the heat of recycled exhaust gas without significantly damaging the intake manifold. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a heat sink coupled between the EGR valve and the intake manifold for dissipating enough exhaust gas heat. It would also be advantageous to have a heat sink capable of rapid installation in an engine system. It would further be advantageous to have a heat sink that is readily accessible for rapid service, repair or replacement. It would further be advantageous to have a heat sink that operates for the durable life of a vehicle.